Seducción incisiva
by masdrako
Summary: Cuando estas atrapada en un mundo donde sólo la perfección es admisible, a veces las cosas más perfectamente imperfectas y peligrosas son las que más fuerte llaman tu atención, incluso te impulsan a desear ser más que solo una buena chica.


Uff, cuantos años sin hacer todo esto ¡Pero que emoción de estar devuelta! Aún no estoy seguro si esto que comenzó como un drabble termine en un Three-shot o un long fic, el tiempo lo dirá.

Disclaimer:Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

Autor:Masdrako.

Universo Alterno.  
Género:Humor/Drama/Romance.

*~*~*~*~* .PROLOGO. *~*~*~*~*

Ella aún no podía creer que estaba ahí ¡En detención! Y mucho menos la razón de estarlo. Cuando su padre se enterara le lanzaría esa mirada de decepción que, desgraciadamente, ya conocía bien y eso solo sería el comienzo de un largo discurso sobre el orgullo Hyuga. Y es que todavía no lo entendía ¿Qué rayos le paso para cometer semejante bobada? Justamente en la hora de Ibiki… el profesor más severo y sádico de la escuela. Pero no podía negar qué, sin duda a pesar de todo le había ido bien, al menos no tendría que dar cincuenta vueltas al campo de juego, como acostumbraba a castigar.

La cosa es, que la clase de deporte transcurría con normalidad hasta que vio a este chico nuevo… y a su sonrisa. Ahí es cuando todo comenzaba a hacerse confuso. Lo importante, es que por su culpa, la mitad de las chicas con las que corría fueron atropelladas por ella y terminaron cayendo una a una cual efecto dominó en el piso emulando algo parecido a una orgía tanto que las caras de dolor se podrían confundir por unas de placer, y los toqueteos al apoyarse las unas de las otras al intentar levantarse fácilmente podrían pasar por caricias la diferencia es que una vez acabada, en vez de orgasmeada Hinata terminó castigada.

Acabadas las clases Hinata no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse al salón de detención; con sus libros en mano se dirigió a lo que su padre llamaría un "deshonroso" destino. En su camino no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza por la vergüenza, en verdad esperaba que de alguna mágica manera esto no terminara manchando su hasta ahora impecable record de conducta.

Llegó por fin a la apartada aula de castigo y una vez sus ojos se enfocaron en el chico de cabellera blanca con destellos azules su coordinación mano, cerebro, coxis, cérvix y todo se fueron al garete junto con sus libros que terminaron en el piso.

El chico volteó y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba apresuradamente se dispuso a ayudarla a recoger sus libros.

–Toma, preciosa. – Pasándole los libros que había conseguido recoger antes que ella.

–Gra-gracias. – Dijo sin mirarle y se apresuró a tomar asiento lejos de él. De nada le sirvió, el tomo sus cosas y se sentó en la silla delante de ella girándola para quedar frente a frente.

Vio su reloj dándose cuenta que era ya tarde, lo que le hizo recordar que el profesor encargado de detención era famoso por sus de por sí, exagerados retrasos y sus aún más exageradas excusas. Los nervios comenzaban a embargarla ahora, sabrá Dios por cuanto tiempo, se encontraba sola con él (¡Sola!), el causante de todo este embrollo. Por más que intentaba apartar su vista de él, por el rabillo del ojo vio la boca del muchacho ensancharse y como mosca a la miel no pudo evitar un segundo más, fijarse en cada uno de los dientes que formaban su problemática sonrisa. Eran tan grandes, tan afilados, tan amenazadores, pero aun así no podía dejar de admirarlos, hasta que con un leve sonrojo y ensoñación termino pensando por segunda vez en lo que va del día en algo no digno de una Hyuga: "Me pregunto si dolerán o..."

– Se sentirían bien.  
– ¿E-Eh? ¡¿E-El que?! – Se le notaba la histeria en la voz ¿Había sido descubierta?  
–Mis dientes, – Pronunció con parsimonia, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos– mis dientes sumergiéndose en tu piel… se sentirían bien – Le ofreció una sonrisa pícara, exhibiendo su perlada y afilada dentadura, para luego agarrarla del mentón y aproximar unos centímetros más sus rostros– ¿Quieres qué te de toda una sesión gratuita de demostración?– Se acercó aún más; deteniéndose cuando sus narices se rozaron. Ahí, su encantadora y horriblemente hipnotizadora sonrisa, volvió a entrar en escena, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una descarada risa.

– ¡Deberías ver tu cara! Es tan…

– Muérdeme. –La palabra salió de su boca tan rápido como un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de toda su cara. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar una sola letra de lo que dijo, salió de ella como si fuera un molesto estornudo que apareció de la nada. Tapó su boca con rapidez e intentó huir de ahí antes de que cometiera alguna torpeza más.

Pero Suigetsu era más rápido. Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, él atrapó una de sus manos y aprovecho el impulso que cogió la Hyuga al intentar correr halándola hacía si, haciéndola girar hasta chocar con su firme cuerpo, luego de tenerla a su merced la saco de balance y la inclinó hacia atrás, afirmando su espalda baja sobre la rodilla, como si estuviesen bailando tango, un movimiento del que no habría escapatoria.

–I-ta-da-ki-ma-su. – Su blanca, punzante y algo socarrona sonrisa volvió a dejar en trance por unos segundos a Hinata antes de que esa misma fuera insertada en su piel despertando cada uno de sus sentidos, robándole un suspiro de sorpresa, dolor y culposo placer.

Continuara.

Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí! Espero me dejen sus impresiones buenas o malas más abajo n-n

También me gustaría agradecer a toda la gente maravillosa que me ayudo en este pequeño escrito (que son años sin escribir! Jajajaja) Mi querida sensei Antifashion19, Mi madre Oyuky-Chan, mi queridisima Katarina y a Rocio dominguez por animarme (especialmente por la pareja xD) ¡Muchas gracias a todas!


End file.
